


Ease my mind

by SaSatan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Pick Up Lines, Drunk!Malia, Malia has a dog called lucky, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Multi, Rated T because of a kiss scene but its not really hot or something its just to be sure, Shes drunk so shes a little ooc, They all are thb sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaSatan/pseuds/SaSatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia meets Kira at the veterinary thanks to her dumb dog. From then on they kept meeting at weird places but Kira run away.</p><p>Thankfully, Malia has bad pick up lines and her dog with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease my mind

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired to write this as I was listening to Skrillex - ease my mind (that's why the title)
> 
> Also I apologise for any mistakes.

The dog was a present from her dad.  
To keep her company while he is working or just gone. And at first she was happy, she still is. And she just loves her dog with his mismatched eye color.

But he is really stupid at times. It can be nerve wracking.

Just last week, Lucky ran off and disappeared for two hours just to come back with a bunny between his teeth. To tell the truth, Malia was very happy about it and very proud.  
Or as he tried to ran after the ambulance. For some reason he has the urge to run after cars that makes noises.

But it doesn't change the fact that Lucky is freaking stupid at times.

 

It's when he disappeared again but this time he didn't come back with a bunny or another small rodent. But with whining.

Malia couldn't figure out why, so the safest thing to do was to go to a vet.

Thankfully, Stiles, her good friend since high school who is stupid just like Lucky, knows a good vet. Well, they are nearly brothers but still.

 

She called Scott first to give a warning, and he was all happy, but at the same time sad, because Lucky is possible hurt. That guy is way too nice, why is he best friends with Stiles? It will be always the biggest secret in the world.

But the first problem was to make Lucky walk, the stupid husky just refused to move.  
She growled and Lucky whined again. Trying to make himself smaller.  
With an annoyed sigh, Malia crouched and picked him up.  
Some people in the park starred at her like she has a fourth head.  
Well, it's not her fault that she is crazily strong. Not everyone can be so awesome like Malia Tate.

 

But back to her poor, sick and dumb dog.

With Lucky on her arms, she jogged to Scotts, while everyone kept starring at her.

Is it really so strange? A young woman carrying her husky?  
Humans are so complicated.

~*~

When Malia finally reached the clinic, Isaac opened the door for her. Looking at her with some annoyance.

She gets it why Stiles doesn't like him. Him and his stupid scarf. It's freaking 84° F. Who the hell needs a scarf.

Inside, she is welcomed by a new face. A beautiful, new face. A beautiful, new, smiling face.

Malia never believed in love at first sight, but damn in this very moment she could.  
She still doesn't, obviously. But it's close enough.

Another whine from Lucky, brought her back and she put him down on the floor.

The new, beautiful, smiling and perfect face came closer to her, and Lucky is all happy again, his tail wagging around. Malia can understand his feelings.

When she is close enough Malia could read her tab. Her name is Kira, and that is so fitting for the perfect woman.

And now comes Malia problem when she likes someone. Or when she wants to know someone new.  
Her face says nothing. Can't even talk.  
She can't say the things she actually want. She can't sound flirty. Lots of women misunderstood her, because it wasn't clear from the start that Malia wants to date them.

It's painful.

But thankfully, Scott came to the front and took Lucky with him, Malia behind him.

It saved her from humiliation. But at the same time she feels remorse, because now she couldn't try to start a conversation.

And yes, she sounds very needy and clingy. She is aware of it. And she doesn't like it either.

 

After explaining what could happen, Scott sent her out, he needs to check Lucky and he would like to do it without Malia breathing on his neck. Sometimes she doesn't understand from where that fear came from that everyone feels when Malia is in the room. She just wants to make sure that some idiot doesn't hurt her baby.

But Malia is fine with it actually. Normally, she would have bitten his face off for that comment, but now she has an excuse as to why she would go out again. Trying to talk to the beautiful Kira.

Which turned out to be perfect, considering that she nearly tripped, with a box of needles in her hands.

Malia took Kiras left arm, pulled her to her chest, with the right one, she managed to catch the box without spilling its content.

For Malia it felt like the time froze for a few seconds. She knew she's amazing but that's some superhero shit.

And then Kira started to chuckle. Sounded kinda nervous, a bit embarrassed.

While Kira straightened herself up, taking the box of Malias hand she started to ramble.

„Thanks. For, you know, catching me. And the box! That would be very expensive should they break. Again. I. Yes. It happens quiet often. But I'm fine! Because you caught me. Thanks again for that. And for the box. I hope I didn't hurt you. Or. Something. I, well, I have to. Work. Yes. I have to. Yes. Thanks again. I hope to see you again! No, wait. That means that your dog would be sick or the likes. That wouldn't be good. That is the opposite of good. I'm sorry. So sorry! I. Ok. I will just. You know, go. Bye.”, without taking a breath, even once, she literally run away.  
Kira didn't smile while she talked, she looked at Malia with wide open eyes, overwhelmed with embarrassment and helplessness, clutching the box like it's her lifesaver.

With one last big, helpless and confused but nonetheless cute smile, she turned around and ran behind a door.

Malia stand there, dumbfounded and speechless. There is another human being, who is terrible at talking. And she was so cute.

Malia needs her phone number. Or just another meeting with her. With or without Lucky.

But maybe better with Lucky. Like his name says it. He brings luck.

~*~

Malia sat on one of the comfortable chair, because obviously Scott will try to make everyone feel good. She kept starring at the door where Kira disappeared to. And of course she also waited that Lucky came out. Hopefully healthy.

Malia feels terrible, because she nearly forgot him. She is a bad human being. As an apology, she will give Lucky a nice, bloody steak.

After another 30 minutes, Scott finally came out, Lucky right behind him.

Malia actually never felt that relieved. Her dog is alright. Lucky won't die. Because lets be real. Malia actually thought that her dog was about to die. That he ate some poison. She was ready to cry. And to find that person and break all their bones.

But it doesn't change that she started to cry a little, getting on her knees and hug Lucky till he made strange sounds.

Scott knew whats good for him, because he had his back facing her, so he didn't saw her tears.

She thanked Scott, of course, and with one last look at the door where Kira went, she went home herself. She is hungry and Lucky is surely hungry, too. And she still needs to write that essay.

~*~

Kira was obviously hiding. That was so embarrassing. Again, she embarrassed herself in front of someone. Someone who looked really good.

Scott came in, looking for some pliers, stopped in his movement to look down on Kira. Because she was crouching behind the shelf.

He turned once around to be sure that no one was with them in the room.

„Are you alright? Is something wrong?”

Hearing his voice, Kira jumped on her feet, nearly knocking the shelf down. Thankfully, Scott was prepared for it and could save all their pain.

Kira apologized about thousand of times.

When they were save outside, taking deep breaths, Kira looked around.

And she couldn't find the gorgeous woman.

Well, it was obvious that would happen. It's not like she would have waited or something. Or even take her in her arms, again. And kiss her senseless. While brushing her hands through Kiras hair, scratching with her nails.

Kira shuddered. She actually could feel the nails on her scalp. And the hot breath on her skin.

Kira is sure, she is the kind of person who kisses with their eyes open. Looking at the others reaction while she let her hands wander, down to Kiras thigh, up again to her stomach, not making a sound, grinning and sucking on Kiras bottom lip. And then biting just to make the other moan.

Kira isn't sure what she would have done with her hands. Probably holding on her shoulders. Maybe she gets bold, dares to get closer, grabbing her light, brown hair in one hand, to show her to get closer. Her eyes would be closed, she couldn't deal with the look the stranger would have given her.  
Maybe it would be daring, challenging her to take the initiative. And Kira would actually try.  
Starting, to take her hands in her own, showing the taller one where to touch Kira.

By now they would have stopped kissing, trying to catch their breath, Kira having a harder time, because that is something new. 

Letting go of the hands, Kiras own would hold the back of the shirt, one hand going a little lower. To show she can be bold. But obviously, it backfires.

She would have chuckled at Kira, mostly because she is a little clumsy, as if to show how its done, she starts to kiss Kiras throat, higher to her left ear. Biting on her earlobe.  
Kiras hand would have go back to her hair, trying to keep her there. Moving her own body to the other. Seeking the warm temperature of another human.  
They got closer, if possible. She stopped to bite on her earlobe and kissed her again.

This time, Kira would have kept her eyes open, to see what she is feeling, thinking.  
But just like her smile when she caught Kira as she tripped, nothing gave her away what she was possibly thinking.

A hand on her shoulder, which was shaking her forcefully, broke her thoughts.

With a gasp she looked at Scott, who looked a little worried.

„Are you sure, you are alright? You were absent just now. Nearly a whole minute. If you want you can go home for now? Malia and Lucky were the last one for today anyway.”, Scott kept smiling gently and talked in a quiet voice.

Kira was shocked to say it mildly.  
She just had a very lively daydream. With a woman she never met.  
Who's name is apparently Malia. Which just rolls out of her mouth.

Scott looked at her with eyes full of concern, so Kira just shook her head and then nodded. Maybe it's a good idea to go home. She has to be sick, for having such a lively thought. About a stranger.

Swallowing hard, she changed and said goodbye to the animals, before she stopped at Scotts office to wish him a good night.

It was a little darker outside than Kira thought and walked faster. She gets scared easily.

The never happened kiss came again, but this time they were on top of a bed. While Kira was sighing her name. And Malia wasn't any better. Moaning, sighing and laughing. It was like music.  
Screaming once, really loud, birds were flying away, Kira run the rest to her house.

Kira needs to stop to thinking dirty things about someone she only met once. They didn't even exchanged words. Only Kira talked, because she was so embarrassed. And she was in her arms. Like some damsel in distress.  
Worst first meeting.

Well, according to Allison, hers and Scott meeting was pretty bad. Or how Stiles and Derek met.  
But sadly, Derek refuses to talk about it. And no one dares to take the blow.

Slapping herself to stop thinking about nonsense, Kira decided before she makes something to eat, she will take a shower. That should help.

But after a hot, what should be calming shower, it got actually worse.  
Instead of a bed, they were in the shower. And it got heated in there and Kira nearly fainted. But at the same time she couldn't stop herself of not thinking about it.

She didn't know her brain could fabricate such dirty thoughts.  
Kira feels ashamed of herself.

She will distract herself with her study. And food. Lots of food.

But sadly, she can't sleep well. The dreams, the thoughts wouldn't stop swirling around Malia.

Kira is so embarrassed.

~*~

And because of it, it's like Kira meets everywhere her dreamcrush.  
She is in the bookstore, Malia is in there, too. In coffeeshops and parks.  
And everytime they look each other in the eyes.

Malias calm, relaxed posture gets all tense and sometimes it looks like she's some hunter and saw her prey.  
Kira always felt so small and that's why she ran away. She realized after a few accidents, that Malia was actually trying to talk to her. 

But Kira can't. It's too much for her heart. And then she would start ramble and then it would slip and everything is over.

So Kira did what she can best: hide.

~*~

Malia is practically chasing Kira. Yes, it sounds bad. But Malia isn't doing it on purpose. Somehow, everytime she is at some place, Kira appears. But then she is gone when they see each other.

It's frustrating.

But then she realized, Lucky wasn't by her at the time.  
And that's why she stayed with Lucky extra long in the park.

After some hours, Malia started to throw a stick and ran after her dog, because he refused to give the stick back.  
They kept running in circle, Malia couldn't stop the laughing that bubbled out of her.

But the laughing stopped when Lucky run into someone. That, a dog would run into someone, is kinda ridiculous.  
Malia just saw papers flying and heart a surprised shriek.  
Out of reflex, she grabbed on the hand she saw, which was the closest to her.

When she saw it was Kira, Malia nearly let go of her hand, but then she squeezed her hand a bit stronger and helped her to stand on her own two feet.

Shaking her head, Kira tried to take her hair out of her face with her right hand, since her other hand is still in Malias.

All the while she is thanking Malia and when she finally looked up and saw Malias face, Kira paled but then she got unhealthy fast red.

Malia let go of her hand and started to pick up some papers, Lucky in the meantime said his own apologize and made Kira pet him.

They were silent for some time, Malia put the paper awkwardly together while Kira petted Lucky and sorted out the paper Malia handed over.

She knows, can feel it that Kira is about to run away. Again.  
Malia needs to talk. Somehow. Anything.

„You are the only treat I want this Halloween.”, oh no. Why did she talk.

Kira looked up at Malia with a start. Then she looked confused.  
It was silent again while Kira made a strange face, her lips pressed together.

Oh, Malia nearly made her laugh. Best idea Malia ever had.

„I must be a dog tick, because I'm stuck on you.”, for that Malia got a snort from Kira.

„Pardon me for my drooling, but without my jaw it's hard.”, Kira looked confused but she laughed.

„If you think I'm hot now, wait until you see what I turn into at midnight.“, just for that line, Malia waggled with her eyebrows at Kira.

She laughed. And Kira said some cheesy pick up lines.

„Are you an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful.”

Malia knows that she doesn't really mean it that way, at least she hopes Kira is, but it still made her happy.

But thanks to that, they somehow started to talk. And Malia is grateful for that.

They walked together to some coffeeshop close by, and got some hot chocolate. Because, who would have thought, Kira doesn't like coffee and loves chocolate. 

It is not a date. But damn, it feels like one and it's a warm feeling.  
Maybe it's just because Kira kept smiling. And yes that was very sappy. But Malia means it.

And then Kira tripped. Malia doesn't know how, but she did. And nearly broke her nose, if Malia wasn't there to catch her on time.

Either Kira loves the floor or she is just terrible with the whole gravity concept.

~*~

With that they became some sort of friends. Exchanged phone numbers and meet a few times in the week.

Once, they talked for hours on the phone and Kira felt actually asleep. It was so cute, that Malia couldn't stop smiling and even woke up with a smile. Yes, Malia is scared of herself.  
Lucky isn't happy either with that wake up.

But it doesn't change a thing, Malia is over the moon. She met a very cute person, managed to talk to her, got her phone number and now they meet regularly. And that all in under four weeks. It's amazing.

There is only one problem. Malia likes Kira on a more romantically way. And from experience, Malia knows that many women don't actually understand when you are hitting on her. When you are also a woman.

But what ever she tried, it didn't work. She played every “signal”. At least following the Internet site she found about that kind of stuff.

She played with her hair, touched Kira somewhere, not rushed but slowly. 

She laughed at everything! Ok, that part wasn't forced, Kira actually made her laugh.

And somehow that annoys her. Everytime she meets with Kira or think about her, she realizes, always a little too late, that she is smiling.

They normally meet in a little caffé, studying mostly, but they also talk. Well, more like Kira talks.  
But Malia doesn't have something against it, she actually enjoys it when Kira talks about school or her job or generally about her day.  
Malia will realize she is smiling, because her cheeks are starting to hurt, or that her neck strangely feels stiff, because she had her head lightly crooked, while resting her head on her right hand, which also started to hurt.  
She never knew when she started doing it or for how long.

But what Malia realized after weeks of meeting with Kira, she also smiles all the time, blinks pretty fast and keep looking at her eyes. 

Once Malia made some stupid joke, they laughed and became silent, looking each other in the eyes for quite some time.  
It's not awkward or uncomfortable or the likes, it's very nice, a perfect silence. Like they don't need noises. Just looking at each other.

Even though they are surrounded by people, they never hear any of them, let alone feel their presence.

Someone may think its creepy that they don't talk and just stare at each other, but Malia wouldn't want it any other way.  
Not trying to say that Malia prefers that Kira isn't talking, because she really does love it when she talks. Kiras voice is always so calming, sometimes high pitched and somewhat louder than normally, but Kira would smile nervously and embarrassed afterwards and try to talk quietly, while trying to make herself smaller, looking at the table instead of Malia.

Which is incredible cute.

And with out realizing it, they stare at each other with loving gaze.  
They were somehow happy, even though they are only friends, it was enough for them.

~*~

But that's also the time where Kira realize her mistake.  
She reads too much into it. There is no way that Malia Tate of all people, could actually like Kira.  
Malia is cool, brave and confident. And very attractive.

So yeah, no way Malia is interested in her.

Kira is clumsy, not in the slightest brave let alone confident. She could go for hours why she is not a good choice for Malia.

And who knows if Malia is even interested in women?

Kira is reading too much into it. Wishing for too much.  
It won't happen. Its logical.  
But it still hurts.

It was time to put some distance between them.

~*~

They were good. Malia was so sure that they were good.

But for about two weeks, Kira always had a cheap excuse as to why they couldn't meet. Or talk.

Malia accepted it, what other choice does she has, but now it's getting tiring.

She even tried to visit Kira at her part time, but Scott always had a new lie.

Scott McCall is probably the worst lier on earth, that Malia feels bad and doesn't punch him for it.

After the third week went with Kira still avoiding Malia, she took Stiles and his dumb boyfriend to drink.

It's time to let everything out and that only works with alcohol.

~*~

Turns out that Malia is an extrem drunk.

At first it's not unusual, she's quiet all the time, Derek also drinking quietly, Stiles doing the talking, once in a while waiting for some sort of acknowledge that someone is still listening, that's mostly Derek then, that nods and looks at Stiles so he can continue.

Apparently, the rambling reminds Malia why she's here and drinking and actually starts to cry, Derek and Stiles not sure what to do with a sobbing mess.

"Oh my god dude. Malia never cried, she's the neanderthal that yells at their pain that needs to go away. What should we do? Hug her? Pet her with a broom?"

Derek slapped Stiles' arm for that comment, reminding him that Malia is capable to cry.

Stiles pouted at Derek and waited for him that he does something to calm Malia down, but before his hand touched her shoulder, Malia lifted her head, which laid on the table, and with tears flowing down her cheeks, she cried out that Kira hates her now.

Derek shoot Stiles a death glare, after Stiles snorted.

Sighing, Stiles got closer to Malia and ordered at the same time another drink.

"Is there a reason why you think that? Or did Kira told you that."

Another death glare was sent to Stiles, this time from Malia.

"We met regularly! We texted and talked over the phone daily! And now she's always too busy and tell those obvious lies.", Malia had to stop, sobbing and sniffing too much.

With a hand she brushed her tears away, not seeing that Derek hit Stiles again, a warning glare directed at Stiles, who has his hands innocently in the air.

One last sniff and Malia stopped to cry, taking a big gulp of her drink and turned to Stiles and Derek.

"One word, and I will bury you alive."

With that she left money on the table and left.

Derek sighed and took his own drink in his hands.

Stiles on his phone, tounge peeking out of the corner, he texts Erica.

~*~

Kira got invited by Erica, Boyd and Derek tagging along.

At first she stayed next to Derek, making light conversation about nothing, Erica and Boyd dancing to the slow music.

When they came back, Erica ordered a round, sat down next to Kira and looked at her with her big, brown eyes.

Nervous and confused she looked between Erica and Derek, who wore a face like a ate something very sour.

Boyd is... Boyd. A bored attitude, only smiling or showing excitement around Erica.

And then, as Erica started to smile, more like a grin, showing her white teeth, Kira realized that Erica is planning to interrogate.

"So, my dear friend, how is it going with Malia? From the way you were talking about her it has to be going really smooth by now or not?"

The waggling eyebrows and the way Erica holds herself is very intimidating.  
Boyds bored attitude changed into a curios one, even looking at her.  
Derek put a hand on her shoulder as to comfort her.

With a seconds hesitance, she talked, and the more she talked the more Ericas smile grew smaller and smaller till it was gone of her face and even Boyd lifted an eyebrow.

Oh no. She did something wrong.

It was silent, the music seemed to stop and it was suffocating.

Erica started grin from new again, which was now beyond creepy.  
Kira also heard Derek behind her muttering about needing new friends.

"Ok, how about you listen to me and accept my advice?"

Like there's anything else to do.

~*~

After that, Kira went home, happy and a little mad at herself.

She thought it over and over and decided that now, while still being on high spirits and positive and also very tired, she took her phone and typed a quick text and sent it before she should change her mind.

Now it's meant to wait, which didn't took long, Malia answering and agreed to meet the next day at the café they first went to.

Restraining herself to do a little dance, she jumped on her bed and tried to fall asleep faster.

This time she won't try to put some distance between them, but to bring them closer.

~*~

The next day, Malia went to the little café half an hour too early. Actually two hours, but she helped grannies with their grocery bags and played with children.

And then she saw Stiles and Erica close by the café.

They said they were there for moral support, indirectly, because they didn't plan to tell any of them that they were here.

Malia tried to scare them of for an hour. She can't see them now, but Malia is sure that her idiot friends are nearby.

She needed those 30 minutes to calm down and to not get too excited.  
It's just to meet so Kira could make it up to Malia.

Nothing more and nothing less.  
So no reason to hope for more.

But it wasn't 30 minutes too early, then ten minutes later, Kira walked through the door.

At first, Kira looked around for a free table, then saw Malia and started to smile. A big smile and glowing eyes.

Kira waved at Malia as she got closer, sat next to her on the bench, close enough that their shoulders touched.

This time Malia was aware that she started to smile, leaning against Kira.

They didn't talk to each other, only told the waitress what they wanted and then sat in comfortable silence.

Malia dared to hope, to see something into it, and carefully took Kiras hand in her own.  
At first only their fingers entwined lightly witch each other, but then Kira entwined their hands right, squeezed once and looked away from Malia.

Malia started to grin till it hurts, leaned her head on Kiras shoulder.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Stiles and Erica grinning and then had the nerve to wave at them.

Scoffing, getting the attention from Kira, Malia took her chance and kissed Kira, who accepted the kiss and started to kiss back, the other hand, who was still free, was put on Malias shoulder.

But they had to stop kissing as someone started cough rather loud, making Malia grin and she turned around, as Kira hid herself behind Malia as good as possible.

Paying for their drink, which were thankfully already drunk, Malia got up and brought Kira up with her and they left the café in a hurry.

Lastly, Malia flipped Stiles and Erica off, earning yells and shouts of them owing Stiles and Erica.

Well, maybe this time Malia can be nice and do as asked.


End file.
